Medical, dental and other instruments are often made of high quality stainless steel that can be cleaned and sterilized between uses for different patients by high temperature steam under pressure. This sterilization procedure is quick, reliable, odorless, non-toxic and inexpensive. In contrast to this situation, more and more instruments are now made of heat-sensitive plastic, rubber, glass lenses and electronic components. These flexible, flexible-lensed, and rigid-lensed instruments allow relatively non-invasive diagnostic and treatment procedures within the body. The non-invasive procedures allowed by these heat-sensitive instruments are responsible for great advances in medical practice. During use, these instruments can be contaminated with deadly pathogens such as the Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV), hepatitis viruses, and antibiotic drug-resistant tuberculosis and other bacteria. For these reasons, it is imperative that these heat-sensitive instruments be sterilized of all microbes prior to each use. The chemical germicides available for sterilization of heat-sensitive instruments have in the past had many problems that made their use difficult.
The antimicrobial properties of hydrogen peroxide have been known for many years. However, 6% hydrogen peroxide requires a minimum of 6 hours at room temperature to pass the standard Association of Official Analytical Chemists (AOAC) Sporicidal Test. This is the test that defines "sterilant" for liquid chemical germicides in the United States. The antimicrobial properties of peracetic acid are also well known. Peracetic acid has a very sharp pungent odor, and is known as a tumor-promoting agent when tested on mouse skin. For these reasons, the use of peracetic acid as a chemical sterilant is limited to low concentrations used with enclosed systems.
Antimicrobial synergism between hydrogen peroxide and peracetic acid is a well established fact. Such compositions are prepared by mixing hydrogen peroxide and acetic acid to give equilibrated solutions of hydrogen peroxide, acetic acid, and peracetic acid. There is a great deal of scientific and patent literature regarding hydrogen peroxide-peracetic acid solutions for sterilization. By way of example only, Minntech Corporation of Minneapolis, Minn., has a kit or sterilization console for disinfecting with hydrogen peroxide-peracetic acid solutions (U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,818). However, this combination is limited by the same problems of pungent odor and potential toxicity as peracetic acid alone. This often means that such formulations are used at such dilute concentrations that rapid sporicidal activity is lost, or the solutions are limited to enclosed systems that contain the pungent fumes.
Steris Corporation of Mentor, Ohio, markets a Steris System 1 product. This uses a low concentration of peracetic acid (about 0.2%) contained within a machine, and is heated to 122.degree. F. to achieve rapid sterilization. The relatively low peracetic acid concentration, coupled with the high temperature, breaks down the peracetic acid, limiting it to one single use cycle. The heated, enclosed, single-use machine system is expensive and less than desirable.
Another chemical sterilant is 2% alkaline glutaraldehyde. Glutaraldehyde requires about 10 hours at 25.degree. C. to pass the AOAC Sporicidal Test. Because of this long exposure time, the use of glutaraldehyde is usually compromised to accept disinfection from a shorter exposure time rather than the safer condition of sterilization. Furthermore, glutaraldehyde has an odor that irritates eye, nose, and throat mucous membranes. Repeated exposure to glutaraldehyde causes headaches and allergic reactions for some people. For these reasons, glutaraldehyde is a less than desirable chemical germicide.
Many chemicals that contain chlorine are rapidly sporicidal and capable of sterilization. Examples are bleach, the active agent of which is HOCl, HClO.sub.2, ClO.sub.2, and HCl. However, while these chemicals are rapidly sporicidal, they are too corrosive to metals and elastomers to find any practical use in sterilization of medical, dental and other instruments.
It can therefore be seen that there is a continuing need for an effective, practical, safe, affordable sterilant for heat-sensitive instruments, as well as for all applications that are beyond the scope of steam sterilization. This invention has as its primary objective the fulfillment of this need.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a sterilant which is effective at cold temperature, 18-60.degree. C.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide a sterilant which has a long shelf life.
The method and means of accomplishing each of the above objectives as well as others will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows hereafter.